<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet The Champions! by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600777">Meet The Champions!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Meet The Family"<br/>Ash and Gou pay a visit to Kukui and Burnet.<br/>And Ash's Pokemon decide to kidnap his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Firstfriend/Journeyshipping</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet The Champions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Harrington for the idea!<br/>For the sake of the Fic, let’s forget about the events of “Back To School” and assume this is the first time Gou and Burnet met each other…<br/>On with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I spoke with the President of the Aether Foundation, Ash” Sakuragi said one morning, out of the blue “She says there hasn’t been any reports of Ultra Wormholes opening since you left”</p><p>Ash really wanted to go to Alola, but every time he and Gou did it, they ended up investigating something so boring or the day has been so uneventful, that Gou was a little bored of the place.</p><p>“I don’t know” Ash replied “I just have this weird feeling… Like something is about to happen, any minute now”</p><p>“Hmmm” Sakuragi thought for a moment “Lusamine did mention you have a great instinct, so I guess it’s okay if you and Gou investigate in there for a couple of hours. Call me as soon as you discover something!”</p><p>“Will do, professor” Ash shouted excitedly, already packing his bag and sprinting to his room to give Gou the news</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t feel anything, am I right?” Gou asked a few hours later, when the plane was about to land</p><p>Ash didn’t respond</p><p>“Come on, it’s been two weeks since we’ve been at Oak’s, obviously you want to pay a visit to your other Pokemon”</p><p>“Fine. Maybe I lied to Sakuragi, but what you wanted me to do?” The Trainer explained with a smile “Hey Professor, can you give me two days to visit Alola and introduce my boyfriend to my old friends?”</p><p>“About that…” Gou interjected “Maybe don’t use that word right away like the last time…”</p><p>Ash took Gou’s hand and questioned</p><p>“You don’t want them to know how happy you made me?"</p><p>“Let me stop you right there. I do want them to know, but I got 20 different kinds of panic attacks when you said in front of your other Pokemon, some of your strongest friends live here, and I don’t want to go through that again…”</p><p>“Fine” Ash said, looking down “I’m sorry…”</p><p>Gou squeezed his hand and put his head on his shoulder</p><p>“Now, until we get to Alola, can you explain to me all the ways I made you happy?”</p><p>Ash snorted</p><p> </p><p>“It’s peaceful here, don’t you think?” Ash asked while they were getting to Kukui’s house</p><p>“It’s almost in the middle of nowhere!” Gou complained, exhausted with the walk</p><p>Ash wanted to surprise the Professors, but did they really needed to make their way from the airport only by feet?</p><p>“So peaceful…” Ash repeated, Pikachu, perched on his shoulder as always, nodded approvingly</p><p>Gou was about to say something, but they were already at their destination. Ash knocked the door softly, and there was no response. He repeated the action.</p><p>“You could knock a little bit harder” Gou suggested</p><p>“I don’t want to wake him up” Ash explained</p><p>“Who?” Gou questioned, confused</p><p>“I don’t even know his name yet!”</p><p>That only deepened his boyfriend’s confusion</p><p>Seconds later, the door opened, and Professors Burnet and Kukui took a long look at their visitors, and jumped immediately to hug Ash</p><p>“A-Alola!” He whispered, unable to breathe</p><p>“Alola!” They both replied, crying</p><p>Gou was about to repeat the salute, when Burnet grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the family hug</p><p>“Come here you too!” She said “Alola, Gou!”</p><p>He met them less than a minute ago, but Gou could say confidently this place already felt like home…</p><p> </p><p>Ash expected Rowlet to be sleeping, and he wasn’t wrong. What he didn’t expect was to see a baby sleeping right by his side.</p><p>“He loves Rowlet” Kukui explained</p><p>“What’s his name?” Gou whispered, looking at the baby</p><p>Kukui and Burnet looked at each other and then at Ash.</p><p>“You didn’t…” he said</p><p>“Of course we did” Burnet replied “Ash… meet Ash”</p><p>Gou was so busy looking at the baby he barely registered the moment when his boyfriend fainted.</p><p>A soft sensation woke Ash up, and he opened his eyes to discover Rowlet staring at him</p><p>“He’s fine honey!” Kukui confirmed at his back</p><p>Ash hugged Rowlet, happy to see him again, and then directed his gaze towards Gou</p><p>“They named the baby after me…” he whispered</p><p>“I got that, yes” Gou simply answered</p><p>“I… I never thought…”</p><p>After that, Ash playfully threw Rowlet at Gou’s arms, and went to hug the two professors again</p><p>“I never thought I meant that much to you!” He said, and they both smiled</p><p>Gou shook his head and paid attention to the creature in his arms</p><p>“Row?”</p><p>“Hi, I’m Gou”</p><p>“Row?” The bird asked, pointing at Ash</p><p>“I’m his partner”</p><p>Rowlet smiled and flew up, pointing at the back of the house</p><p>“You want me to follow you?”</p><p>“Row!”</p><p>Gou looked behind him; Ash was too busy trying to hold little Ash without waking him up, with Kukui giving him some tips and Burnet taking picture after picture. That was going to take a while, so he decided to follow Rowlet.</p><p> </p><p>Rowlet announced Gou’s presence to the only Pokemon that was in the back of the house: Melmetal. The boy barely muttered a “Hi” when the hex Nut Pokemon started to move in his direction, was he going to crush him? Splat him into the ground? Launch him into outer space?</p><p>Instead, Melmetal simply picked Gou up and placed atop one of its massive shoulders, then started walking</p><p>“Ash” Gou screamed “Ash! I think your Pokemon are kidnapping me!”</p><p>No response. Great.</p><p>The walk didn’t last for long, as Melmetal stopped in the middle of the beach, right in front of a sleeping Incineroar. The Pokemon jumped to Melmetal’s head and gave Gou a mean look.</p><p>“You don’t have to fear me; I’m one of Ash’s friends!”</p><p>Now it was Incineroar’s turn to pick Gou up. This was getting dangerous too fast.</p><p>“You don’t have to fear me, I promise”</p><p>For all response, Incineroar’s threw Gou at Melmetal’s arms, and the latter repeated the action. They engaged in the game for a few minutes, without hearing Gou’s pleas to letting him down.</p><p>Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance, and both Incineroar and Melmetal stopped in their tracks.</p><p>With supernatural speed, a Lycanroc appeared in front of Gou, and the boy got surprised by the sight. Ash told him he was different to any other Lycanroc, and he saw pictures of him more than once, but being in front of him was a completely unique experience.</p><p>Gou felt brave for a second, and extended his arm towards Lycanroc, the Pokemon jumped at him, nuzzling his face, Gou noticed it hurt, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Gou’s phone ringed, and he pulled out just to see Ash’s face.</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>Gou showed him how his Pokemon were surrounding him</p><p>“Oh! I just called to tell you you shouldn’t worry about that thing we talked about”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“Burnet told everyone you are my boyfriend months ago”</p><p>Gou deadpanned and looked around. Melmetal and Lycanroc nodded, while Rowlet and Incineroar gave him a thumb up</p><p>“So I was worried for noth…”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, something captured Gou, he barely had time to look at the face of the Melemele Island Guardian, before it jumped straight into the skies, grabbing him with force, Gou took his phone and shouted:</p><p>“Now I’m really being kidnapped! Ash, help me!”</p><p>“That’s just Tapu Koko! Do what he says and you’ll be fine!”</p><p>“I can’t understand Pokemon like you, you idiot!”</p><p>CONNECTION LOST.</p><p>“Great” Gou thought, and realized Tapu Koko was slowing down, still several feet above the ground. It grabbed him by the shoulders and Gou reminded himself to not look down.</p><p>“Ta…” He muttered, and Gou didn’t need the translation to know how he felt</p><p>“You’re angry? About what?”</p><p>“Ta…” It answered, looking him from head to toes</p><p>“For the umpteenth time” Gou replied, without thinking maybe this wasn’t the best way to talk to a literal God “I’m not, in any way, a danger to Ash”</p><p>“Ta!” It shouted, dashing off into the skies once again</p><p>Gou closed his eyes, and only opened them when Tapu Koko spoke again</p><p>“Ta…”</p><p>They were several meters above a café, and Gou saw it was filled with couples</p><p>“Ta?” The Deity asked</p><p>“You want to know if Ash and I go on dates?”</p><p>“Ta”</p><p>“Of course we do”</p><p>Tapu Koko nodded, and Gou could only think what the hell was going on. The Legendary creature sped off again, heading straight to a forest and pointing at a kissing couple.</p><p>“Why you want to know that? That’s private stuff!” Gou complained</p><p>“Tapu!” The Deity shouted, forcing him to respond</p><p>“Fine, yes, we kiss, a lot, all the time, happy?”</p><p>Tapu Koko flew away once more, without letting Gou go. He stopped in front of a church</p><p>“Come on! We’re only 12!”</p><p>“Ta!”</p><p>“I don’t know! I can’t tell you if I’m going to marry him…”</p><p>“Ta!”</p><p>“We’ve been together for just a few months; we’d have to be like this for quite a few years before thinking about...”</p><p>“Tapu!” The Deity, tired of Gou’s excuses flew to the skies once more, it took the boy by his arms and left them there, suspended in mid-air</p><p>“Fine!” Gou shouted, panicking “I’m going to marry him”</p><p>“Tapu!”</p><p>“I swear! I’m going to make him truly happy and at some point I’m going to marry him and we’ll be even happier!”</p><p>Tapu Koko hugged the boy, and he understood this is what the Legendary wanted: To see his human friend happy.</p><p>At least according to Tapu Koko, only Gou could achieve that. He promised to the Deity once again he was going to try his best and in a flash, he was back at Kukui’s house</p><p>More specifically, tossed in front of Ash’s feet</p><p>“What happened?” his boyfriend asked</p><p>“I’ll tell you some other day” Gou simply replied, looking away with a blush</p><p> </p><p>Just when Gou thought the day was over, a hole opened in the sky, an alarm blared, and Kukui and Burnet rushed outside.</p><p>“Impossible!” The Professors exclaimed at the same time</p><p>Everyone thought something really bad was about to happen… Except Ash, who was jumping up and down excitedly. He pointed at the hole, looking at Gou and saying</p><p>“I knew it was going to feel me!”</p><p>“It?”</p><p>Gou almost fainted (again) when he saw a giant, purple creature crawling out of the hole, which closed quickly once the Ultra Beast passed through it</p><p>“Naaaa!” Naganadel shouted while descending, which Pikachu jumping to its arms immediately. Before Gou could say something, Naganadel hugged Ash, and just like Burnet did hours ago, it grabbed him and pressed both of the boys against its body.</p><p>Gou simply enjoyed the embrace, but then realized there was something he never did, with any of the Alolan Pokemon. He smiled and hugged Naganadel back.</p><p>Ash was right, Alola had everything. Friends, family, giants, gods, monsters… And all of them were so kind, that Gou could understand why the Trainer from Pallet Town considered this place his second home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests, comments, suggestions?<br/>Leave them right below!<br/>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>